La force du destin
by Tyl-Draconis
Summary: "Je suis Loki et je suis là pour te proposer un marché". Lorsque Desmond et Altaïr entendent ces mots, ils sont loin de se douter se qu'il va leur arriver. Ils sont séparés par les siècles et les océans et pourtant ils vont se retrouver, répondant enfin à l'appel de leur âme tourmentée. Yaoi et lemon


**Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenu dans cette fiction. **

**Cette fiction va parler d'amour et de sexe entre hommes adultes consentants. Elle va reprendre des éléments des jeux, l'action se déroule juste après la fin du 3 un peu après que Desmond ai apprit sa terrible destinée, servir de sacrifice pour le bien de l'humanité mais aussi celui de Junon.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Ubisoft Entertainment.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Bon anniversaire imo ane 3**

_**En italique, les phrases sont en arabe.**_

* * *

**La force du destin**

Desmond se tenait devant l'Œil, il pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner de l'objet alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui-ci. Alors voilà à quoi tout ça l'avait mené. Il avait fuit la Ferme, ses parents, les locaux de Amstergo et les agents Templiers pour ne pas devenir le pantin de qui que se soit, et pourtant, pourtant il était devenu la marionnette de Junon et de sa terrible vengeance. Quelle ironie. Il se moqua de lui-même, conscient de sa bêtise. Mais, si son sacrifice pouvait sauver l'humanité de l'explosion solaire, alors soit.

Si il avait apprit une chose au contact de ses ancêtres, c'est que parfois, notre existence n'est rien face à une cause plus grande que soi. Il repensa à Connor qui avait dû sacrifier son peuple pour sauver les futurs États-Unis, à Ezio qui avait perdu sa famille pour le bien de l'Italie voir de l'Europe ou encore Altaïr qui s'était dressé contre l'ancien chef des assassins et de nombreux personnages prestigieux pour le salut de son ordre. Et le monde avait changé grâce à eux, ils ne sont pas dans les livres d'Histoire, ni les héros d'un film ou d'un jeu vidéo, pourtant, ils avaient à leurs façons marqué l'Histoire. Agissant dans l'ombre, pour que d'autres puissent voir la lumière. Et maintenant, c'est à son tour, caché ici aux yeux de tous.

Il aurait aimé parler plus longuement avec son père, débattre encore avec Shaun, rire avec Rebecca, même, faire plus ample connaissance avec Clay autrement qu'à travers ses souvenirs et le Black Room, retrouver Lucy pour tenter de la faire revenir à la raison, ou encore des choses plus futiles, comme prendre sa moto et tailler la route, retourner au Bad Weather servir son fameux Sherlay Templar, se faire un autre tatouage. Mais tout ça n'avait plus aucune importance maintenant, c'était fini. Quelle étrange sensation. Il tendit la main, lentement et l'approcha du globe.

« -Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. Railla une voix près de lui.

Desmond porta son regard sur l'étrange personne qui venait d'apparaître, grand, mince, de longs cheveux ondulés d'un noir profond, des yeux verts émeraudes pétillants, un casque doré arborant des cornes de bouc et une tunique semblable à celle que portait Minerve ou Junon.

-Qui es-tu et que veux-tu ? Interrogea le jeune assassin.

-Oh, vaste question. Je suis Loki et je suis là pour te proposer un marché, Desmond Miles.

-Un marché, avec les membres de ton espèce, je peux m'attendre au pire. Railla Desmond.

-J'apprécie beaucoup ta franchise, ricana Loki. C'est tellement...rafraîchissant.

-Si tu veux bien, je n'ai pas toute la journée, je dois sauver le monde d'un terrible cataclysme et je...

-Certes, coupa Loki. Tu dois toucher l' Œil pour empêcher le monde d'être détruit. Mais, je suis justement là pour ça. Et si je te disais que je pouvais te faire sauver le monde sans que tu n'es à te sacrifier. Intéressant, non ?

-C'est quoi le piège ?

-Oh, c'est presque blessant. Fit Loki très affecté. Je te propose mon aide et vois comment tu me remercie. Termina l'entité se mettant une main sur le cœur de manière théâtrale.

-Comme je l'ai dis, avec ceux de ton espèce, il faut s'attendre au pire.

-Il n'y a aucun piège Desmond. Minauda Loki. J'active l' Œil à ta place et tu peux retourner à ta petite vie tranquille que Junon et les autres t'ont si gentiment gâché. C'est se que tu veux non ?

C'est se qu'il voulait oui, mais, à quel prix ?

-Et...En échange de quoi tu me rendrais se service ? Qu'as-tu à y gagner ?

-Rien si se n'est que le plaisir de savoir Junon confinée dans ces murs.

-Tu peux vraiment faire ça ? Questionna le jeune homme.

-Puisque je te le propose, c'est que je le peux tu ne crois pas ? Quel intérêt aurai-je à mentir !

-Peut-être que c'est une manœuvre pour voir le monde se consumer et nous faire regretter notre soulèvement, il y a des siècles.

-Crois se que tu veux Desmond, mais je t'assure que ça n'arrivera pas. Alors, partant ? »

Desmond souffla. Il tendit la main vers l'Œil et se fut le trou noir.

**Sauvés**

« -Ne tirons pas de conclusions trop hâtives. Fit William. Nous ne savons pas exactement se qu'il s'est passé là bas.

-C'est vrai, répliqua Rebecca. Il faut attendre que Desmond se réveille, peut être pourra t-il nous expliquer.

-Je continue à dire que c'est un piège. Contra Shaun.

-Tu as peut-être raison, continua William. Mais pourtant, Desmond est là avec nous et le dispositif a fonctionné, la Terre est sauvée.

-Oui mais pourquoi « l'autre » est là ! S'énerva Shaun. Je veux dire, se n'est pas normal qu'il soit vivant ici avec nous, c'est peut être un coup de la première civilisation.

-Évidement ! Souffla Rebecca. Et comment ils auraient pu faire ça ?

-Je...Je ne sais pas.

-Bon, tuez-vous mais ne vous faites pas mal, je traîne déjà un sacré mal de crane sans que vous en rajoutiez ! Grinça Miles en se redressant.

-Desmond ! Rebecca se précipita vers le jeune homme. Comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'un quarante cinq tonnes m'a roulé dessus, ça te va ? Railla l'homme en se calant contre la tête de lit.

-Au moins tu n'as pas perdu ton sens incroyable de l'humour, c'est déjà un bon point ! Se moqua Shaun.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-On comptait sur toi pour nous l'expliquer fils.

-Je...Je ne suis pas sûr. Je me souviens que j'étais devant l' Œil et que j'allais l'activer et puis...plus rien.

-Comme c'est fâcheux. Railla l'anglais.

-Ça va Shaun, lâche le un peu ! S'énerva la brune.

-Bon sang, mais j'ai rien dis ! Souffla l'historien.

-Et, c'est qui l'autre dont tu parlais ?

-Lui. Fit Shaun en réajustant ses lunettes. Celui qui est juste derrière toi.

Desmond se tourna tant bien que mal, mais la silhouette allongée dans un autre lit près de lui retira tout les maux dont-il souffrait. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. L'homme était aussi grand que lui mais sa musculature plus développée, les cheveux bruns clairs coupés très courts, semblable aux siens, une cicatrice courait sur sa bouche, exactement au même endroit que lui. Bref son sosie presque parfait, à un léger détail.

-Altaïr... Souffla Desmond.

L'assassin ouvrit ses yeux couleur ambre et les darda vers Desmond. Rebecca poussa un petit cri et les deux autres retinrent leur souffle.

_-Min 'ant wa'ayn 'ana ? _Interrogea l'assassin en se redressant.

_-Tout va bien Altaïr. _Fit Desmond rassurant. _Tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu es en sécurité._

Les trois autres poussèrent des cris de surprise.

-Quoi ? Demanda Desmond.

-Tu as compris se qu'il a dit ? Fit Rebecca.

-Oui, il demande qui on est et où on est. Répliqua Desmond.

-Tu viens de parler arabe. Rajouta Shaun.

-Non...Non pas du tout...Et puis je n'ai jamais appris l'arabe, comment je pourrais...

-C'est peut-être un effet de transfert. Expliqua William.

_-Allez-vous enfin m'expliquer se qu'il se passe ! _S'énerva Altaïr.

_-Nous ne savons pas nous même...De quoi tu te souviens ?_

_-J'étais à Masyaf avec un ami, nous étudions...un artefact ancien._

_-La pomme d'Éden._

Le visage de l'assassin se ferma.

-_Comment... ?_

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Demanda Rebecca.

-Il se souvient qu'il était à Masyaf en train d'examiner la pomme avec Malik. Expliqua Desmond.

-Il y a peut-être un lien avec l'activation de l'Œil, avança William.

-Impossible. Aucun artefact de la première civilisation ne peut faire ça ! Répliqua Shaun.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait ! Fit Rebecca. On ne sait presque rien de ces reliques !

_-On pense que si tu es là c'est à cause..._

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui dis Desmond.

-J'essaye de lui expliquer la situation papa !

-Non attends. Imagine le choc qu'il aura.

-Il faut qu'il sache ! Il est là en terrain inconnu avec des gens qui ne parlent pas sa langue ! Il croit peut-être que nous sommes ses ennemis.

William fit le va et vient entre son fils et son ancêtre.

-D'accord, mais pas trop d'informations non plus.

-On en a déjà très peu nous même ! Répliqua Desmond, puis se tournant vers l'assassin._ Nous pensons que tu es arrivé ici suite à l'activation de la Pomme, j'ai touché moi aussi un artefact similaire et il se pourrait que ça t'ai amener...ici._

_-Quel genre d'artefact ?_

_-Un globe qui était censé protéger le monde de la destruction. Nous ne savons pas comment c'est possible..._

_-Je vois...Et, c'est où « ici » ? Vous avez de drôle de vêtements et une langue pour le moins...étrange._

Desmond pouffa malgré lui. C'est normal que Altaïr dise ça, il portait encore sa tenue d'assassin du douzième siècle.

_-Tu es en Amérique, un continent très à l'ouest, au delà de l'océan. Et...tu as...changé d'époque aussi. Nous sommes...en 2012._

Le regard de Altaïr se perdit dans le vague.

_-C'est une fable...J'ai du mal à y croire._

_-Le contraire m'aurais étonné, même venant de toi Altaïr._

_-Comment connais-tu mon nom et l'existence de la Pomme ?_

_-C'est...une très longue histoire, plutôt compliquée..._

Desmond ne pouvait pas lui expliquer. Il ne comprendrait pas. Altaïr assimilait les informations et réfléchissait un moment.

_-_Il a l'air d'accuser le choc. Fit William.

-Je ne comprends pas comment tout ça est possible. Réfléchit Desmond. J'ai activé l'Œil je devrais être...mort.

-Attends fils, je vais contacter quelqu'un qui a passé sa vie a étudier les objets de la première civilisation, peut être pourra t-elle nous aider.

William sorti son portable est quitta la pièce un instant.

-En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de te voir ici parmi nous Desmond. J'ai bien cru qu'on t'avais définitivement perdu ! S'extasia Rebecca.

-Je l'ai cru moi aussi !

-Il faudra un jour que tu m'explique comment tu arrive à te sortir de situations pareilles ! Fit Shaun.

-Crois-moi si je le savais moi même, je te jure que je te le dirais. Soupira Desmond. La Terre est vraiment sauvée ?

-Oui. Il y a eu une grande aurore boréale et puis plus rien. Expliqua Rebecca.

-Le Temple il est …

-Détruit j'en ai peur. Fit Shaun. En fait, c'est Altaïr qui t'en as sorti in extremis. On allait partir comme tu nous l'avais demandé et puis on l'a vu en sortir avec toi sous le bras. Altaïr s'est effondré, le Temple a émit une puissante lumière, l'aurore boréale est apparue dans le ciel et la grotte s'est affaissée. Le sol a tremblé, on vous a récupéré comme on a pu et on est parti.

-Je vois...

-Elle accepte de nous recevoir chez elle, c'est à quelque kilomètres d'ici. Allons-y. Intima William ».

**Départ**

Desmond expliqua la situation à Altair. Il a accepté sans trop de problème, mais au moment de monter dans la camionnette, Desmond a bien cru qu'il allait s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Il fallait le comprendre, un assassin qui a vécu dans les années mille cent et des poussières n'allait pas grimper dans une grande caisse en métal aussi facilement. Il a dû user de toute sa volonté pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne risquait rien, durant le trajet, le visage d'Altaïr était presque livide.

« -Au fait papa, c'est qui cette personne que nous allons voir ?

-Sigride Andersen, un membre très actif de notre communauté. Elle et son mari nous ont rejoint après qu'ils aient découvert un objet de la première civilisation.

-Sigride...Andersen. Répéta Desmond.

Le jeune assassin se remit à sa place à l'arrière, il jeta un regard à Altaïr qui l'observait depuis qu'il avait quitté la planque où ils étaient.

_-Ça ne va pas ?_

_-J'espère que Malik ne s'inquiète pas trop de ma disparition._

C'est vrai, Altaïr avait dû s'évaporer sous ses yeux. Il devait remuer ciel et terre pour tenter de comprendre la situation.

_-Que va t-il faire si tu ne reviens pas ?_

_-Il va cacher la Pomme loin des regards et des Hommes, je suppose._

C'est vrai après tout, c'était à cause de cette relique que Malik avait perdu son frère et son bras. Et aussi à cause de l'impétuosité de Altaïr. Mais ils avaient réussi à surmonter leurs différents et leur amitié en était sortie plus forte. C'est d'ailleurs Malik qui avait tenu Masyaf quand Altaïr et Maria étaient parti combattre le chef Mongol.

_-Et Masyaf ?_

Le regard de l'assassin se fit inquiet pendant quelques secondes. Desmond le laissa quelques instant quand soudain, une chose lui revint à l'esprit.

-Dans le Grand Temple... Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre.

-Quoi ? S'écria la jeune femme.

-Il disait s'appeler Loki et pouvoir activer l'Œil pour moi... Mais...Je croyais avoir refusé.

-Nous tirerons tout ça au clair, on y est.

Ils sont sorti du fourgon, Altaïr retrouva quelques couleurs. Desmond jeta un regard vers New York, il pouvait entendre d'ici l'activité débordante de la ville, même si la maison était dans la proche banlieue de la Grosse Pomme et que la nuit était avancée.

-Tout va bien fils ? S'enquit William.

-Oui...Oui ça va, désolé.

La maison ressemblait à toutes celles à côté, c'était souvent le cas dans les quartiers résidentiels. William sonna à la porte. Ils attendirent de longues secondes et la porte s'ouvra enfin devant une femme brune aux cheveux courts, plus court que Rebecca, avec des lunettes, pas très grande, elle portait un T-shirt d'un groupe de métal et un jean délavé, une chaîne en or avec une pierre en forme de losange d'un rouge profond, la pierre semblait venir d'une autre époque. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle a vu Altaïr.

-Bonsoir. Venez, entrez. Fit-elle en s'écartant un peu.

L'entrée donnait sur un grand salon avec une télé écran plat relié à une console, un canapé devant une table basse, juste à côté un ordinateur trônait sur un bureau, une longue bibliothèque prenait tout le mur opposé et dedans des ouvrages traitant sur la mythologie, au fond du salon, la cuisine s'ouvrait avec un comptoir, elle était petite mais pratique, à gauche du salon, il y avait un couloir avec trois portes.

-Merci de nous accueillir Sig. Fit William.

-C'est normal. Sourit la femme. Vous devez être Desmond, Shaun et Rebecca, enchantée. Continua la femme en se tournant vers eux. Et lui c'est...Altaïr, n'est-ce pas ? Fit-elle ne pouvant cacher son admiration.

-C'est justement pour ça que nous venons. Répliqua William.

-Oui...Oui bien sûr je comprends. Installez-vous, vous voulez à boire, j'ai des bières et des jus de fruits aux frigo, du café ou du thé.

-Non. Répondit poliment Desmond. Merci.

William, Rebecca et Shaun se posèrent sur le canapé, Desmond sur la table basse, Altaïr étudiait sagement les lieux et Sigride s'écrasa sur la chaise devant son bureau.

-Comment c'est arrivé ? Demanda la femme toute excitée.

Desmond tenta de résumer la situation du mieux qu'il pouvait, le tout sous les commentaires et les ajouts des autres assassins.

-Je vois... Effectivement c'est une sacrée histoire. Répondit l'historienne.

-On espérait que tu pourrais nous éclairer. Fit Desmond.

-Que les choses soient claires, ni la Pomme ni l'Œil ne sont capable de telles choses. Mais, compléta t-elle devant la mine de ses hôtes. Il y aurait...un autre artefact capable de faire ça, seulement, il était censé avoir été détruit il y a longtemps.

-Tout comme on pensait que Junon, Minerve et Jupiter étaient les derniers survivants de la catastrophe de Toba. Fit remarquer William. Or Desmond a vu un certain Loki.

-C'est là où je veux en venir, continua la femme. Cet objet c'est la Pierre des Nornes, il est dit que qui conque possède cet outil peut contrôler le destin. Et il paraît, selon la légende, que Loki l'avait en sa possession.

-Mais quel est le rapport avec Altaïr ? Interrogea Shawn.

-Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Sigride. Les pouvoirs exact de la Pierre des Nornes sont flous, je sais juste qu'ils peuvent bouleverser le destin, car c'est bien le destin de Desmond dont on parle ici. Loki, a réussi à le changer, le destin de Desmond est lié au monde et à son Histoire, il est donc possible que Altaïr ne soit arrivé ici que part un concours de circonstances. Il est la première personne avec qui Desmond s'est synchronisé, ils sont donc en quelques sorte liés.

-Donc, si on veut ramener Altaïr à son époque, il faut trouver la pierre. Conclu William.

-Quoi !? Tu n'es pas sérieux papa !

-Desmond, il n'a rien à faire dans notre époque, sans compter que si Abstergo le retrouve, il le mettront dans l'animus pour explorer son ADN et ses souvenirs.

Le jeune assassin garda le silence, comprenant le raisonnement de son père.

-Le mieux serait d'en parler avec Altaïr aussi, ça le concerne un peu. Remarqua Rebecca.

-Je vais lui faire la traduction. Fit Desmond las.

-Pourquoi faire ? Il a très bien compris notre conversation. Répliqua l'experte.

Les assassins modernes dévisagèrent tour à tour Sig puis Altaïr attendant une explication.

-Je pensais que ça passerait inaperçu. Avoua Altaïr malgré lui. Vous avez un sens de l'observation particulièrement développé Sigride.

-Vous n'avez pas idée. Se moqua la femme.

-Alors, depuis le début il comprenait tout se que nous disions. Gronda Shaun.

-Pourquoi nous avoir menti ? Demanda William à Altaïr.

-Je n'ai pas menti. J'ai simplement caché une information. Tant que je ne savais pas à qui j'avais à faire, je préférais être prudent. Fit remarquer Altaïr calmement.

-C'est normal. Appuya Sig.

-Normal ! S'indigna Shaun. Si il a menti la dessus, sur quoi d'autre a t-il menti ?

-Je ferais remarquer que Desmond ne m'a pas dit toute la vérité non plus, ce n'est pas pour autant que je me méfie de lui. Expliqua le Mentor en s'approchant de son sosie.

Le jeune homme n'a pas pu réprimer le curieux sentiment qui le traversa.

-Ne commençons pas avec ça ! J'en ai marre des histoires de double jeu et de cachotteries ! Fit Rebecca.

-Elle a raison, souffla Desmond. Alors Altaïr, que veux-tu faire ?

-Je reste ici.

-Pardon ?! S'exclama William. Tu n'as pas dû bien comprendre se que je viens de dire. Les Templiers vont te traquer, sans merci.

-Si, j'en ai conscience. Mais nous ne savons pas où est la pierre ni ce Loki. De plus, pour utiliser un tel objet, il doit falloir un énorme sacrifice, comme l'utilisation de n'importe quel autre artefact.

-Il marque un point. Grinça Desmond.

-Mais si Abstergo tombe sur lui, imagine toutes les informations qu'il pourront tirer de son ADN ! Haussa William.

-C'est se que n'importe qui risque à chaque instants papa. Constata Desmond.

-Il a raison, calma Sig. Nous sommes tous des cibles potentielles, mais renvoyer Altaïr dans son époque risque d'être compliqué voir dangereux. Restez ici cette nuit, j'insiste, compléta la femme en voyant William commencer à ouvrir la bouche. J'ai quelques restes dans le frigo, je peux les mettre à chauffer si vous voulez.

Le ventre de Desmond gronda très fort.

-Ça, ça veux dire oui. Ricana la spécialiste. En attendant, faites comme chez vous.

Les assassins restèrent dans le salon, William s'installa près de son fils.

-Tout va bien Desmond ? Tu veux parler ?

-Oui...Mais pas ce soir.

-D'accord, fit le paternel en posant sa main sur son épaule. Je comprends. On a encore des choses à rattraper.

-Oui, trop de choses.

-Mais nous avons le temps pour ça.

Desmond eu un timide sourire, William lui tapota gentiment le bras et retourna avec les autres assassins. Desmond se plaça dos au mur où se tenait Altaïr.

-J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop de ne pas t'avoir tout dis ? Avança l'assassin moderne. Mais, je te promet de tout t'expliquer.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Desmond, je comprend. Répliqua Altaïr.

-Je suis désolé, de t'avoir mêlé à tout ça.

-C'est prêt. Annonça Sigride. »

Desmond regarda Altaïr se diriger vers la table. Comment était-il possible qu'il se sente aussi bien avec lui ? C'est comme si il le connaissait depuis toujours. Ce qui était un peu le cas vu qu'il avait partagé une partie de sa vie et de ses souvenirs.

Le dîner se déroula dans une espèce de bonne entente. La distribution a été faite vite faite, Rebecca dormait avec Sig dans sa chambre, Shaun et William se partageaient le canapé convertible dans le salon et Altaïr et Desmond dans la chambre d'ami.

Les deux hommes étaient allongé sur le lit.

« -Je savais que tu étais capable de tout endurer, mais je ne pensais pas que tu t'adapterais aussi facilement à notre époque.

-Tu semble bien me connaître, est-ce que ça à un rapport avec cet histoire de « synchronisé » et d' « ancêtre » ?

-Tu es tenace. Ricana Desmond.

-Malik me le répète souvent.

-Altaïr, se que je vais te dire dépasse largement ton entendement.

-Tu veux dire, que c'est pire qu'un esprit qui possède un artefact si puissant qu'il est capable d'influencer le destin lui même ?

Desmond pouffa.

-On peut dire ça.

Le jeune assassin lui raconta tout, sa vie à la Ferme, sa fugue, sa vie à New York, sa capture par Abstergo, sa vie en tant que captif en Italie, comment il a pu explorer ses souvenirs, puis ceux de Ezio et Connor, tout se qu'il avait pu voir, entendre, ressentir, il ne lui cacha rien. Son ancêtre l'écouta avec beaucoup de calme et de patience sans jamais l'interrompre.

-C'est donc pour ça que tu es au courant pour la Pomme. Tu as vécu ma vie à travers cette machine.

-Oui, souffla Desmond.

-Quel effet ça fait ?

-Au début, c'est un peu étrange. C'est comme si on enfilait un costume trop grand, puis, on s'y habitue petit à petit, si bien qu'au final, on se s'est plus se qui est réel ou pas, se qui est à nous ou notre ancêtre.

-C'est se qui t'es arrivé quand tu as revécu un souvenir hors de la machine, à cause de l'effet de transfert. Tu ne t'es pas trop étendu la dessus.

-À force de me synchroniser avec vous, j'ai hérité de certains...dons comme la vision d'aigle ou des techniques de combats, bien que j'ai beaucoup perdues de celles-ci depuis mon comas. C'est ça aussi qui m'as permis de te parler arabe. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait dans les deux sens.

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques instants observant le plafond.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas retourner à ton époque Altaïr ? »

L'homme en se tourna sur le flan pour faire comprendre que la conversation était terminée.

Desmond renifla et fit de même.

**Rêve **

Il observait les étoiles. Était-se ses yeux qui le trompaient, ou la nuit était vraiment sombre, car elles brillaient différemment.

« -Tu as l'air perdu. Raisonna la voix de Malik dans son dos.

-Je pensais à autre chose. Répondit Altaïr sans décrocher son regard de la fenêtre du bureau.

-Tu étais...encore en train d'étudier la Pomme. Fit Malik en passant sa main au dessus de l'objet. Et tu étais avec cette présence.

-Il s'appelle Desmond, et ce n'est pas une présence. Il existe, pour de bon. J'en ai la certitude.

-Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas la Pomme qui t'envoie des visions ? Souffla Malik.

-Non.

Malik se faisait du soucis pour le nouveau Maître des Assassins, même si il n'osait lui dire en face. Tant de choses avaient changés depuis la mort de Al Mualim.

-Si tu le dis. Soupira son ami.

-J'ai...vécu un de ses souvenirs.

-Que veux-tu dire Altaïr ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr moi même, mais durant un instant, il m'a appelé, il a dit mon nom. Et j'ai vu à travers ses yeux. Comme dans une sorte de rêve. Il a besoin de moi.

-Tu es possédé ? Interpella Malik.

-Peut-être bien. Mais, je veux savoir pourquoi et comment c'est possible. Répliqua Altaïr se tournant enfin vers son ami.

Malik afficha un sourire tordu.

-Toi alors. Le rafik soupira.

-Je peux vous aider. Susurra un jeune homme à leurs côtés.

Malik et Altaïr dégainèrent leurs armes.

-Oh, je ne m'attendais pas à un accueil très chaleureux, mais là vous y allez fort.

-Sorcellerie. Cracha Malik.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Interrogea Altaïr.

-Je suis Loki et je suis venu te proposer un marché, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad.

-Es-tu un démon envoyé par la Pomme ? Fit Altaïr menaçant.

-Non, loin de là. Ricana Loki. Mais disons que c'est en parti grâce à elle que je peux te parler.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Insista le Maître.

-Mon esprit est lié à trois objets disséminés à travers le temps et l'espace. Je ne vais pas m'étendre là dessus parce que ce n'est pas le sujet du jour. Mais sache que je peux te faire rencontrer ce brave Desmond. Alors partant ?

-Je n'ai pas à écouter les élucubrations d'une vision. Altaïr saisi la Pomme. Disparaît. Intima le Maître avant de faire briller l'artefact. »

**Vérité**

Desmond tenta de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir, quand il senti la main de Altaïr glisser sous sa veste et son T-shirt, caressant son ventre jusqu'à remonter vers sa poitrine où le Maître lui pinça le téton. Desmond tenta de protester, mais la main gauche se plaqua sur ses lèvres. Le nez du mentor remonta dans sa nuque et il lécha puis mordilla l'oreille du jeune. Desmond laissa échapper un soupir d'envie et un frison de plaisir lui parcouru l'échine. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été touché ainsi, avec désir et passion ? La question ne lui trotta pas longtemps dans l'esprit car les doigts de Altair suivaient le contours de ses lèvres et de sa cicatrice alors que sa main droite descendait lentement vers son pantalon. Il contourna la ceinture avec une facilité déconcertante et caressa le sexe de Desmond à travers le tissu. Le jeune retint un instant sa respiration, il avait toujours été très sensible, son pénis se dressait petit à petit sous les doigts experts de son ancêtre. Desmond senti le corps de Altaïr se blottir un peu plus contre lui et les doigts qui courraient sur ses lèvres se glissèrent dans sa bouche et jouèrent avec sa langue, alors que celle du Mentor descendait sur sa jugulaire. Son pénis était maintenant très droit et dur dans son cocon et la main droite si experte glissa entre le tissu un peu humide et sa peau, s'enroulant lentement sur son membre tendu.

Le jeune sentait dans ses reins le membre de son ancêtre qui lui aussi avait répondu à son appel. La main experte sorti du caleçon et déboutonna le jean, Desmond tenta de protester, mais le non mourut dans sa gorge. La main gauche de Altaïr, bien imbibé de bave disparue de sa bouche alors que la droite continuait de le déshabiller avec adresse. Il senti alors la main gauche tenter de se frayer un passage dans son arrière train, voyant qu'il fallait le détendre un peu, Altaïr se dressa quelque peu et l'embrassa, se n'était d'abord que de petits baisers innocents qui se changèrent petit à petit en baisers plus profonds et gourmands. La langue de Altaïr très experte elle aussi glissait aisément entre ses joues et la langue de Desmond. Il se détendit enfin et Altaïr pu explorer prudemment son orifice, le dilatant un peu plus à chaque fois. Ses doigts quittèrent l'endroit chaud et mouillé à souhait, il l'attrapa par la taille et le fit basculer sur le ventre, les genoux plié et les cuisses bien droites puis se fut au tour de son pénis de se frayer un passage dans son arrière train. Desmond sentait le membre passer lentement en lui jusqu'à qu'il sente le bassin de Altaïr contre le sien. Le Maître l'agrippa par les hanches et commença son mouvement de va et vient, d'abord d'une lenteur et d'une douceur exquise, puis par petits mouvement plus rapide et plus fort, les mains de Altaïr glissèrent sur les flans de Desmond, remontant vers ses tétons pour les malaxer avant de se les approprier.

Le jeune étouffait ses cris dans l'oreiller, mais il ne pouvait pas éternellement se retenir de jouir. Il éjacula un peu et les mouvements de Altaïr diminuèrent. Mais ça ne suffisait pas à Desmond, il s'écarta légèrement avant de rouler sur le dos, faisant face à son amant avant d'accrocher ses jambes autour de la taille de son mentor, l'attirant de nouveau vers lui. Pas besoin de mots, Altaïr avait comprit et se glissa à nouveau en lui son visage rencontrant celui de son sosie et l'embrassant avec fougue. Les mouvements de hanches des deux hommes reprirent en harmonie, coordonnés, les anneaux du colon retenant le sexe de son amant bien en place. Desmond fermait les yeux ne voulant pas briser ce rêve si réel, suivant les mouvements et les caresses de son amant avec le plus attention possible, voulant graver à jamais cet instant dans chaque parcelles de son corps et de son esprit. La fougue de Altaïr le consumait de plus en plus et ne pouvait décidément plus se retenir, il éjacula pour de bon, rependant sa semence partout, mouillant son ventre et celui de son amant et peut-être un peu aussi les draps, mais il plaqua sa main sur ses lèvres pour faire mourir son cri de jouissance. Les hanches de Altaïr ne bougeaient plus, restant encore un peu dans l'endroit chaud et accueillant, puis, gentiment, le Maître sorti de son amant.

« -Desmond... Murmura Altaïr. _Regarde moi Desmond._

Le jeune tourna la tête vers le côté et ouvrit les yeux, il pouvait voir le corps magnifiquement sculpté de son ancêtre. Il souffla et braqua son regard sur celui ambré du mentor qui brûlait de désir.

-_Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne veux pas retourner à mon époque._ Expliqua Altaïr visiblement perturbé. _Je te veux. Je te désire, Desmond._ Et je ne peux pas te quitter.

Desmond fit glisser ses bras autour du cou de Altaïr et l'attira vers lui, le collant contre son corps encore chaud.

-_Je te veux aussi Altaïr. Je ne peux plus te quitter. »_

**Lendemain **

Desmond se réveilla le lendemain complètement nu sous les draps, son corps frissonna encore du court mais intense moment qu'il avait partagé avec Altaïr. Il tourna la tête pour voir le visage endormi de son amant et il fit doucement glisser ses doigts sur sa peau halée. Altaïr ouvrit les yeux, braquant son regard ambré vers Desmond et sa flamme était encore vive que la veille.

« -_Paix et sérénité Altaïr. _Murmura le jeune.

-_Je suis sûr que tu peux m'apporter l'un comme l'autre._ Fit le mentor avec un léger sourire._ Paix et sérénité à toi aussi, Desmond._

_-Alors, je n'ai pas rêvé._

_-Pourquoi voudrais-tu que se soit qu'un rêve ?_ Interrogea Altaïr.

_-Je...Je ne sais pas. J'ai encore du mal à y croire. _Souffla Desmond.

_-Si tu veux,_ susurra le mentor en se collant tendrement contre lui_, je peux te faire rêver un peu plus. »_

Le jeune sourit en l'enlaçant à son tour, l'embrassant avec avidité et gourmandise. Altaïr répondit avec la même intensité et saisit le sexe au repos de son amant. La surprise de Desmond passée, le Maître commença à doucement le caresser afin de le faire se dresser entre ses doigts habiles, ses lèvres quittèrent celles de son protégé pour descendre sur sa cicatrice, parcourant sa jugulaire, s'attardant sur son téton, papillonnant sur le reste de ses abdos et terminant sur son aine. Sa langue remonta le pic que dessinait son sexe aussi droit que dur, après avoir fait le tour de la couronne, la langue suivit le mouvement inverse, ses lèvres glissèrent lentement tout autour de son membre, ses joues l'englobant dans son intégralité. Des petits mouvements de va et vient accompagnaient la petite valse que se livrait la langue du Maître. Desmond inspirait bruyamment, Altaïr savait décidément si prendre avec lui. Mais il sentait son point de rupture arriver, il savait d'expérience avec quelques femmes combien ça pouvait être désagréable que quelqu'un éjacule comme il allait le faire, ainsi supplia t-il Altaïr de ne pas aller plus loin, mais le mentor refusa et continua son petit manège jusqu'à que Desmond n'en puisse plus et se vide dans sa bouche. Il cria si fort que toute la maison avait dû l'entendre. Honteux, le jeune couvrit ses yeux et détourna le regard, mais il entendit Altaïr déglutir.

« -Qu'est-ce que... Al, tu l'as... Répliqua Desmond en se tournant vers son ancêtre.

Le regard de Altaïr ne lui laissa pas terminer sa phrase.

-Un problème, _novice_. Ricana Altaïr.

Desmond grinça des dents un instant avant de rire bêtement.

-Non aucun, _Maître_.

-Je préfère ça. Se moqua l'homme en se redressant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Interrogea Desmond. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-La vrai question est : que veux-tu faire toi ?

Le jeune se dressa face à Altaïr. Personne ne lui avait demandé de cette façon dernièrement.

-Moi ? Le jeune réfléchi un instant. Je veux rencontrer des gens avec mes propres yeux et parcourir le monde avec mes propres jambes, comme quand j'ai fugué. Et toi ?

-J'ai soif de connaissances, je veux apprendre les secrets de l'univers et rencontrer ceux qui l'on façonné.

-Nos objectifs ne sont pas si différents. Sourit Desmond. Tu veux le faire avec moi ?

-Évidement. Répliqua Altaïr avec malice. »

Après un passage en vitesse dans la salle de bain, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans le salon qui était extrêmement calme hormis Sig qui écoutait du métal à fond dans les écouteurs le tout en préparant le petit déjeuné.

«_ -Et toi qui avais peur d'avoir réveillé toute la maison._ Se moqua Altaïr.

Sigride se tourna vers eux commençant un mouvement d'air guitare quand elle se figea avant d'enlever son casque.

-Ah désolée, j'ai tendance à m'emporter... Ricana gauchement la femme. J'ai fait un véritable petit déj' américain, vous en voulez ?

-Merci Sigride, avec plaisir. Fit Altaïr.

Elle leur servit donc à chacun deux œufs au plat, trois pancake, deux tranches de lard fumé dorées et saucisses grillées, le tout accompagné d'un jus d'orange frai et d'une tasse de café.

-C'est...copieux. Remarqua Altaïr.

-Ne vous sentez pas obligé de tout manger. Pouffa la femme.

-Où sont les autres ? Demanda Desmond.

-Shaun et Rebecca sont parti faire quelques courses et ton père chercher une nouvelle planque.

-Je vois... Répliqua le jeune un peu triste.

-Je constate que vous avez trouvé les vêtements que je vous ai sorti. Ricana la femme en voyant Altaïr porter un sweat à capuche beige et un jean, parvenant par la même à dérider Desmond.

-Merci Sigride, pour tout se que vous avez fait.

-Pas de quoi. Sourit la métaleuse. Et c'est Sig et tu, c'est plus simple.

La porte d'entrée claqua.

-Ah, vous êtes levé. Fit William accompagné des deux autres assassins.

-Papa. Fit Desmond en se levant et se dirigeant vers son père qui venait vers lui. Il faut qu'on parle.

-Oui...Bien sûr fils.

-Voilà...Je sais que après tout se qu'il s'est passé, ça peux te faire bizarre, mais...Je ne veux pas retourner tout de suite avec vous.

-Quoi ? Grinça Shaun.

-Laisse le parler imbécile. Fit Rebecca en le bousculant.

-Continue Desmond. Encouragea son père.

-J'ai toujours été entre quatre murs, que se soit avec les Templiers où à la Ferme...où encore là dernièrement avec l'animus. Il fit une courte pause. Se que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai sauvé le monde et on m'a accordé une chance de le parcourir. Alors, je ne veux pas laisser passer cette chance et en profiter.

-Je souhaite l'accompagner. Ajouta Altaïr. Je veux voir combien de richesses possède ce monde.

-Et...Je suppose que tout se que je pourrais vous dire n'y changera rien. Souffla William.

-Non. Répondirent en cœur les jumeaux.

Le père soupira et tendit un téléphone.

-Il y a mon numéro enregistré dedans, ainsi que celui de ta mère et de quelques contact si jamais tu as besoin.

-Merci papa. Fit Desmond en prenant le portable et lui faisant un câlin.

-Pour l'argent...

-Pas la peine, j'ai planqué une petite réserve au cas où. Répliqua Desmond.

-Bien. Merci Sig pour tout se que tu as fais pour nous.

-Je vous en prie. Sourit la femme. Passez quand vous voulez...tous !

Après de chaleureux aux revoir, la bande quitta le domicile et se sépara.

-Eh bien...Ça va être trop calme maintenant.

La porte claqua à nouveau dans son dos et elle tourna.

-Chéri...Tu es rentré ! Tu as raté un sacré truc, j'ai reçu des amis.

-Ah oui. Tu vas devoir m'expliquer ça en détail ma Sig adorée.

-Avec plaisir, Loki chéri. »

**Renouveau**

Altaïr faisait le plein de la Triumph Americana que Desmond avait acheté après avoir longuement débattu du prix avec le vendeur il y a quelques mois, il arrangea sa capuche pour se couvrir la tête du soleil qui commençait à taper. Son amant avança ver lui en ricanant, le tout pendu à son téléphone. Desmond avait reprit des couleurs ainsi que sa musculature d'avant et il avait perfectionné ses techniques de combat, le tout sous la supervision de son amant. Altaïr de son côté avait appris tout les usages de ce nouveau monde.

« -Ouais, à plus papa.

-Comment il va ?

-Bien. Rebecca a enfin fini d'installer le nouveau réseau internet des assassins et Shaun a récupéré quelques dossiers sensibles chez Abstergo Entertainment.

-Voilà de bonnes nouvelles. Répliqua Altaïr. Bon, le plein est fait.

-Déjà ! S'indigna Desmond.

-C'est moi qui prends les rênes.

-Quoi !? S'écria Desmond. Je ne...

Altaïr le coupa avec un baiser fougueux.

-Bon...Tu l'as mérité.

-Alors, on y va. Fit le Maître en enfilant le casque. »

* * *

**Voilà pour cette petite histoire! **

**Normalement j'avais prévu de faire plusieurs chapitres, mais j'ai abandonné l'idée en cours de route, j'ai quand même (à peu près) gardé le découpages des chapitre pour rendre la lecture plus simple et agréable.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ! Je vous embrasse tous et toutes !**


End file.
